


67: “You can’t just sit there all day.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [67]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Fluff, M/M, lazy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	67: “You can’t just sit there all day.”

**67: “You can’t just sit there all day.”**

* * *

“You can’t just sit there all day. You do know that right?” Zack Ryder announced coming around the corner. All dressed to find Sheamus sitting in the exact position that he left the man in earlier. "Come on big guy."

“Mhm I don’t know fella. I think I can sit here all day.” 

“No not happening. Come on bro, get up.” Zack ordered. Sheamus didn’t blink as his husband came to stand over him with his arms crossed over his chest. “It’s a beautiful day bro. You can’t waste it just sitting here watching the game.”

“Come on fella. Let's relax for the day.”

“Bro. This is the first time in months we both have days off. I want to spend making memories.”

“Fine fella.”


End file.
